A motion picture film recording camera is known from German Patent Publication DE 36 15 424 C2, having a film recording beam path, from which a view finder beam path is diverted intermittently by means of a periodically interrupting mirror. A video beam path is then diverted to a video recording camera from this view finder beam path by a beam splitter, so that film and TV recordings can be made simultaneously.
This known camera has a bulky construction, because the view finder lens is rigidly disposed above the camera housing parallel to the lens, and the video recording camera vertically to the lens axis. With such an arrangement no compact camera design with a handle and attachable film cassettes is possible.
A motion picture reflex camera with an viewing lens is described in German Patent Publication DE 22 00 690 C3, wherein the view finder beam path, which is split off from the recording beam path by the reflex device, exits the camera housing centered above the recording lens. To make possible viewing with the left or the right eye, the view finder outlet from the camera housing is disposed on its front, and the eyepiece of the viewing lens, which is reversed toward the back by means of at least one hinged lens arm and an eyepiece support, can be pivoted around the center axis of this view finder outlet between the right and left sides of the camera.
There is a requirement for motion picture film recording cameras which are compactly designed and equipped with insertable cassettes and can be used in many ways despite their compact structure.